


this is us, colliding

by lady_mab



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: Signet goes to Volition to visit Polyphony.





	this is us, colliding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteur/gifts).



> I woke on wasted bones  
> Banished to the front  
> To conquer all we want.  
> Unclaw the earth of us  
> Reveal what I’ve become  
> and temper the heart for me.  
> \- _[this is us, colliding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5emojKdW1Hk)_ , talos

Signet closes her eyes, and shuts out the sound of the crew discussing their plans. She focuses down, in, and listens to the small lilting rhythm that tugs at her heartstrings. 

The strum only grows stronger the closer they get to Volition. 

Signet takes the feeling and holds it close, inspects it. Wonders if it is trepidation or excitement. Wonders where one ends and the other begins. 

There’s a heavy sigh and the sound of a body dropping down in the chair across from her, and Signet looks up to find Lily raking a hand back through her hair. “Waltz says we’re almost there,” Lily says once she notices Signet’s attention on her. 

“I know.” She offers a small smile, and Lily’s face cracks into a grin. “Thank you again for the offer.” 

“Sure. Tannoy is fascinated by the planet and wants the chance to see it up close. And it’s on our way, anyway.” She waits a beat, then glances at the closed door to the cockpit—where Waltz and Kajj’s voices are raised in whatever argument they are in the middle of. “I told him now’s not the time to explore it.” 

Signet laughs. “I appreciate it. But I will ask if Polyphony would not mind the three of you visiting, after my departure. I’m sure they will enjoy the company.” 

Lily nods, then rises to her feet. “We’ll be there in about half an hour.” 

She thanks Lily again, already settling back in to focus on the strumming as it turns from a single string to a harp’s chorus. 

* * *

“And you’re sure you won’t need a ride back?” Waltz has his arms crossed over his chest, and the cube of his head pulses. 

“I will call upon Belgard, but I appreciate the offer.” Signet places her hand on Waltz’s shoulder and offers him a smile. “I am grateful for the ride here.” 

“Of course.” He adjusts his posture in a way that is reminiscent of puffing out his chest. “What else are award winning friends for?” 

Kajj and Lily are waiting by the door, both of them peering curiously out onto the surface of the planet. He’s telling her about the time that he used to live in the Axiom’s haven, and about Polyphony’s abilities to create any number of things. 

He lifts an eyebrow at Signet’s approach. “Tell Polyphony I say hi.” 

“You can tell them yourself,” she says, and gestures to the walkway that leads out. 

Kajj and Lily both turn, and where there had been no one there before, Polyphony stands with their hands clasped in front of them, a bright smile in place. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Polyphony curtsies gracefully. “You look well!” 

Laughing, Kajj offers Polyphony a cheerful salute. “You, too.”

“You must come visit when you’re not so busy.”

“It would be an absolute pleasure.” This time, he gives a sweeping bow as Signet steps off the walkway. “But for now, we’ll leave the two of you.” 

Lily waves in parting as the walkway retreats and the door closes. 

Polyphony immediately takes one of Signet’s hands in their own, giving it a fond squeeze before rising up on their toes to place a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’ve missed you,” they say, voice low and nearly inaudible as the World Without End lifts off. 

“It’s been far too long,” Signet agrees, setting down her bag so that she can brush the backs of her fingers against Polyphony’s cheek, then catches them beneath the chin. “I had grown used to our talks.” 

“Only our talks?” Polyphony teases, and Signet gives in to the temptation to kiss them properly. 

The thrumming in her chest matches the rhythm of the kiss, settles against the rightness of the moment. 

When she finally pulls away, it’s far enough to say, “Among other things,” and Polyphony laughs delightedly. 

Keeping her hand in theirs, Polyphony steps back to sweep a hand out towards Volition. “Let me give you a tour. You can see what I’ve done with the place.” 

Signet can already feel the change in the atmosphere. The roiling mass of nerves that used to exist the last few times she stepped foot onto the planet are smoothed into a harmony, swirling around Polyphony like another layer of their skirts. 

They lead her on a tour of the planet-turned-Divine, pointing out structures and improvements, speaking of the difficulties and arguments they occasionally had with Volition. 

“It hasn’t been easy,” they say with a sigh. “But I think they are just as grateful as I am for the presence.” 

“And are you happy here?” Signet has to ask, knowing what the answer is and wishing that she didn’t. 

Polyphony makes a face as they think, scrunching up their nose in a way that makes Signet lead down to kiss the furrow in their brow. “I do. It has been a good challenge, and I understand the importance of my role for both Volition and the system as a whole.”

“I’m glad.” And then, because that’s not enough, because it’s unfair that she forced their answer, she adds, “I wish I could be here for you.” 

“I do too,” Polyphony replies. “But just as I am needed on Volition, you are needed elsewhere. And besides, you are here now, and that is important to me, too.” 

Signet lifts Polyphony’s hand, still joined with hers, to place a kiss on their knuckles. “I will stay as long as I am able.” 

“Good.” They lead her to a small town square of sorts, and in the center of it rests a large fountain that resembles the one where they first met. Polyphony releases her and skips a few steps ahead, twirling to a stop before it. “Do you like it?” 

She chuckles as she sets down her bag—vaguely aware of someone coming to take it, vaguely aware of shapes and ideas of people, just like had been in Polyphony’s first town. “I absolutely love it.” 

Polyphony hums, content, and watches Signet’s approach with a soft curve of a smile on their lips. “Would you like a dance?” 

Taking the offered hands, Signet steps in and lets her lips hover just over theirs—enjoying the moment, the sound of music bubbling to life beneath the burbling of the fountain, the comfortable familiarity of it all. “I had hoped you would ask.” 

Smiling, delighted, Polyphony hops up onto the ledge of the fountain so that they now have the advantage of height on Signet. It is their turn to take her beneath the chin, tilting her face up so they can place a kiss to her brow—to the bridge of her nose—to the corners of her eyes—to her lips—to her lips—to her lips, and Signet curls her arms around Polyphony’s waist and holds them in place to capture their mouth in a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> me, on a break: I shan't write  
> secret samol: would you like to write for signet and polyphony  
> me, kicking down the door: BOY WOULD I.


End file.
